gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Terry Thorpe
Terrence "Terry" Thorpe egy karakter a Grand Theft Auto sorozatban, aki főszereplőként jelenik meg a The Lost and Damned-ben és egy kisebb karakterként a Grand Theft Auto V-ben. Terry a Lost MC tagja, akiről az LCPD azt hiszi, hogy egy amfetaminlabort működtet. Terry a Lost Testvériség fegyverkereskedője. Ő és Clay Simons barátai Johnny Klebitz-nek és segítenek neki néhány küldetésben, amikor Johnny felhívja őket telefonon. Fegyvereket hozott a börtön elleni támadásnál és segített Johnnynak, hogy eljusson Billy Greyhez. A The Lost and Damnedben a játékos feltudja hívni Terry-t, hogy kézbesítsen neki fegyvereket egy aktuális helyen vagy, hogy lemondja. Little Jacob-tól eltérően, Terry szállít RPG-t és még sok más erőteljes fegyvert is. Életrajz Háttér Gyermekkor Terry Thorpe Acter, Alderneyben született 1977-ben. Volt neki egy testvére, akit Colin Thorpenek hívtak, aki erős drogoktól vált elmebeteggé. Terry tizenkét éves korában kezdett el drogozni és cigizni. Valamilyen pontnál fogva Terry találkozott Johnny Klebitzel, Billy Greyel, Angus Martinal, és Jason Michaelsel, akikkel barátságot kötött. A Lost MC Terry talán 1997-ben lett a Lost MC tagja, amikor letartóztatták autóslopásért. Később, 1999-ben tartóztatták le emberölésért, ezután ismét letartóztatják 2005-ben, mert birtokában levő amfetamin befolyása alatt volt, amiért azt hiszik a rendőrök, hogy Terry egy amfetaminlabort működtet. Az idők alatt a Lostban, Terry fegyverkereskedővé és a Lost MC egyik jelentős tagjává vált. Terry Thorpe, Clay Simons meghitt barátja lett, aki húsz évvel idősebb nála és mindketten elkezdtek Johnnyval együtt szórakozni. Terry, Brian Jeremy és Jim Fitzgerald barátja is volt szintén. A The Lost and Damned eseményei thumb|left|240px|Terry a Lost klubházban. Terry a Lost MC néhány tagjával együtt elmegy Billy Grey elé, aki most szabadult ki a börtönből. Ezt követően Terry a többi társával együtt visszatér a klubházba, ahol Billy ideges lesz, mivel megtudta, hogy a motorját a Halál Angyalai ellopták, így Terry segít Johnny Klebitznek és a Lost MC-nek visszaszerezni Billy Grey motorját a Halál Angyalaitól. thumb|240px|Terry, [[Jim Fitzgerald és Johnny Klebitz Brianról beszélgetnek.]] Amikor Johnny és Jim motorokat lopnak a Halál Angyalaitól, Johnny felhívja Terry-t és Clay-t, hogy segítsen nekik elintézni pár AHA tagot. Miután Billy-t letartóztatják, Terry továbbra is hűséges marad Johnnyhoz és segít neki megölni Brian Jeremy bandáját. Brian halála után, Clay és Terry a játék alatt szerepeket játszottak több küldetésben is, mivel fel lehet őket hívni, ha Johnnynak segítségre van szüksége. Amikor Ray bérgyilkosokat küldött, hogy öljék meg Johnnyt és Jimet, Clay és Terry támadást szervez Johnnyval egyetemben, hogy megöljék a bérgyilkosokat. A játékos akkor is tud egyszerűen harcolni a bérgyilkosokkal, ha nem hívja fel Terry-t és Clay-t. thumb|left|240px|Terry a játék végén. Amikor Billy beszélni akar az FIB ügynökökkel, Stubbs felvette a kapcsolatot Clay-el illetve Terryvel, akik hatalmas tűzerőt hoztak a börtönbe való betöréshez, hogy segítsenek Johnnynak megölni Billy-t. Amikor visszatértek a a Lost MC klubházhoz, leégették azt, miután a Pegorino bűnügyi család emberei szétrombolták azt. Terry, Clay, Johnny és Angus nézték a klubházat ahogy leég, és így ők lettek a Lost Alderney-i fejezetének utolsó túlélői. A játék közben és a játék befejezése után is Johnny elvihetti őt és Clay-t inni, enni, dartsozni, biliárdozni, léghokizni és csajozni, valamint eljár velük egyéb bárokba is, mint például a Split Sides-be és a Perestroikába. A Grand Theft Auto V eseményei [[Fájl:Mr.Philips-GTA5-Terry&Clay.png|thumb|240px|Terry és Clay a GTA V-ben, 2013-ban.]] 2013-ban, a Lost MC tagjai (köztük Johnny, Terry, Clay és Ashley is) áttelepültek Blaine County megyébe, ahol Trevor Phillips társává váltak. Miután Trevor megölte Johnny-t, Trevor összetalálkozik Terryvel és Clay-el, hogy kigúnyolja őket. A duó egy furgonnal megpróbál elszökni, azért, hogy tájékoztassa a hírekről a Lost MC többi tagját is, de Trevor meggyilkolja út közben a menekülő Terryt és barátját, Clay-t is. Ezt követően Trevor egy hatalmas mészárlást csinál a motoros banda egyik központjánál, melyet a Friends Reunited c. küldetés alatt elpusztít. A misszió alatt lehet látni Johnny, Clay és Terry koporsóját is. LCPD bűnügyi nyilvántartás |} Küldetések, melyekben megjelenik The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene *Angels in America *It's War *Action/Reaction *Liberty City Choppers *Gang Wars *Friendship Activities *Motorversenyek *This Shit's Cursed *End of Chapter *Bad Standing *Heavy Toll (Ha felhívjuk segítségért) *Marta Full of Grace (Ha felhívjuk segítségért) *Shifting Weight (Ha felhívjuk segítségért) *Diamonds in the Rough (Ha felhívjuk segítségért) *Collector's Item (Ha felhívjuk segítségért) *Was It Worth It? (Ha a játékos úgy dönt, hogy egy rajtaütést szervez) *Get Lost Grand Theft Auto V *Mr. Phillips (Trevor megölte) Terry fegyverkészlete thumb|320px|Terry fegyverarzenálja. Közelharci *Kés - $100 Dobós fegyverek *Molotovkoktél - $350 darabonként *Gránát - $700 darabonként *Csőbomba - $700 darabonként Kézifegyverek *9mm - $420 + $25 minden további tárért *Automata Pisztoly (CZ-75 Automatic) - $500 + $25 minden további tárért Shotgunok *Shotgun (Stakeout) - $840 + $100 for 10 shells *Combat shotgun (Remington 11-87 but with a pistol grip) - $1,500 + $100 for 10 shells *Lefűrészelt-csövű Shotgun (Remington Spartan 100) - $600 + $100 for 10 shells *Roham Shotgun (Street Sweeper, (DAO-12/Armsel Striker)) $3500 Félautómata Fegyverek *Micro SMG (Uzi 9mm) - $840 + $20 minden további tárért *SMG (MP5 10mm) - $1,750 + $20 minden további tárért Rohampuskák *Rohampuska (AK-47) - $2,450 + $55 minden további tárért *Carbine Puska (M4A1) - $3,500 + $70 minden további tárért Mesterlövészpuskák *Mesterlövész puska (Remington 700) - $5,000 + $500 minden további tárért Egyéb *Gránátvető (HK69A1) - $7000 + $300 gránátonként *Rakétavető (RPG-7) - $10000 + $300 rakétánként *Golyóállómellény - $300 Galéria TerryThorpe-TLAD-Artwork.jpg|Terry atworkje. Terry_and_Clay-1-.jpg|Clay és Terry a Mr. Philips küldetés idején. Terry_Thorpe_GTA_V_Alive2-1-.jpg 445px-Terry_Thorpe_GTA_V_Alive7-1-.jpg Terry Thorpe.jpg|Terry halála. Terry_and_Clay_cropse.jpg|Terry és Clay koporsója a Grand Theft Auto V-ben. Navigáció de:Terry Thorpe en:Terry Thorpe es:Terry Thorpe pl:Terry Thorpe } |title = The Lost Brotherhood |name = Template:The Lost Brotherhood |talk = Template talk:The Lost Brotherhood |bodystyle = width:650px; |titlestyle = background:#071808; |groupstyle = background: #071808; font-weight: bold; width:50px; text-align: center; |liststyle = background: #394A26; |belowstyle = background: #071808; text-align: center; |group1 = Tagok |list1 = Billy Grey † Johnny Klebitz † Jim Fitzgerald † Brian Jeremy † (korábban) Terry Thorpe † Clay Simons † Angus Martin Jason Michaels † Ashley Butler † Leila Sharpe Dave Grossman Random Biker † (korábban) Lil' Joe † Brett Bruce Buck Chuck Conan Carl Dick Dogg Earl Frank Glenn Hal Hamm Hank Horse Leon Monty Nick Pat Petey Shawn Tug Wayne Willy Murphey † Henry Jose Bozo † Dirty Sue † Mitch † Night Kog † |group2 = Szövetségesek |list2 = Emberek: Elizabeth Torres (korábban) Thomas Stubbs Malc DeSean Ray Boccino † (korábban) Bandák: Uptown Riders Pegorino crime family (korábban) Los Santos Vagos |group3 = Ellenfelek |list3 = Emberek: Lester Arnold Joseph Johnson Billy Grey † Brian Jeremy † Random Biker † Ray Boccino † Trevor Phillips Bandák: Angels of Death Jeremy Biker Gang Pegorino crime family A Bizottság Hillside Posse Triads Orosz Maffia Albán Maffia Trevor Philips Enterprises Varrios Los Aztecas |group4 = Törzshelyek |list4 = Lost MC Klubház Brian Jeremy mentési háza |group5 = Területek |list5 = Alderney: Acter Tudor Blaine County: Pontos hely ismeretlen |group6 = Egyéb |list6 = Lostmc.com Lost MC-Angels of Death MC Háború The Lost and Damned }} Kategória:The Lost and Damned karakterek Kategória:A The Lost Brotherhood tagjai Kategória:Férfiak Kategória:Motorosok Kategória:GTA IV karakterek Kategória:Barátok Kategória:Fegyverkereskedők Kategória:Katonai személyek Kategória:Gengszterek Kategória:Elhunyt karakterek Kategória:GTA V karakterek Kategória:Karakterek